V Diaries
by Zoeyroute666
Summary: I got an idea after reading someone else story. I totally use her idea and write in my own word I do not own any character in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**I never write anything in my whole life. I suddenly have the urge to write**** after I read some of the fanfic here. English is totally not my 1****st**** language. I'm hardly speaks English except for the conversation with family and lecturer. Please don't hate me. Reviews are welcome. Pardon my grammar mistakes and do correct me if I'm wrong. **

Chapter 1

A young girl with dark indigo hair was dressed up in lavender shirt and blue denim. The girl seems rather deep in her thought as her watch the leaves fall from the maple tree beside her bedroom.

"I'm bored to death that I'm thinking of committing suicide." Said the girl with a big sigh

The door of the lavender room slightly opened and showing a little girl with dark indigo hair in ponytail, she had on her red kimono.

"Hinata, would you mind making me a breakfast since father is not home and so is the cook" she asked in her cold ice voice

"Oh.. so you are hungry? I'll make it for you but I think I want to go out after that. So you have to have your breakfast alone." Replied Hinata

"Where are you going?" the little girl ask as she rolled her eyes at her older sister.

"I think I'll call the girls and ask them to go out to the park"

"I see. The pinky, mickey mouse and ino pig" Hanabi said lookind annoyed

"Watch your tongue little lady. Let's go to the kitchen and see what is available"

"This mansion is so big without you around you know. Father never let me go outside since forever. You can go out whenever you please" Hanabi sound desperate

"When you get old enough to take care of yourself, father will let you. You have to be patient dear. I too have gone through hell waiting to go see the world."

Hinata called Sakura after she finishes making the breakfast

On the phone:

"Sakura please"

"Speaking"

"Hey Sakura, its Hinata"

"Oh.. Hi Hinata"

"I'd like to ask you to go out to the park today"

"Let see.. Since I got nothing better to do other than laying around the house doing nothing, lets go."

"Would you mind asking Tenten and Ino too"

"Yeah.. I'll ask them. What time is good for you?"

"11 sound good"

"See you there then"

As Hinata hanged up the phone she walks into the dining room. She saw her sister finishing up the barbeque ramen while watching the plasma screen in front of the table.

"You had the maid placed this tv here Hanabi?"

"Yes, since father did not let us eat in the living room" She chuckled

"I'm going out. Don't do the anything stupid at home. Father will be mad if you go fishing at his Koi pond again" Hinata said in warning tone.

"Of course I won't" Hanabi said as she grin at her big sister with devilish expression and the she chuckled

When Hinata got there, she saw Sakura sitting under the Sakura tree while chatting with Ino.

"What a cliché" she mumbles as she ask the ladies "Where is Tenten?" Both Sakura and Ino shrugged and in a flash second somebody jump on Hinata from the tree branch.

"Tenten! It is not funny" said Hinata

"Well it is not supposed to be funny. I just want to surprise you. Aren't you surprised? " asked Tenten as she dust off the Sakura blossoms from her clothes

"No I'm not. I'm so used with your prank that it doesn't surprise me anymore"

"Hinata, Tenten, let's go or we going to have to queue for an hour to get the tickets" they walked together towards the theme park with Tenten jumping and running.

Across the spot where the girls are fooling around, there are four sets of eyes watching them intensely

"They'll do" said the pale face

"They're gorgeous you idiot! What do you know about girls? The Indigo haired is mine. I put dab on her. You guys pick yours" yelled the spiky blonde boy.

"Then they are the one Sasuke? The one we are looking for?" asked the gray haired guy to their clan leader.

"Of course they are. We have waited long enough to make sure. And mine is pinky. She seems interesting. With that temper of hers" The dark blue haired boy replied with his eyes fix on the pink hair girl with red top on.

"Neji, go on. Pick yours. What's left is mine." Said the pale face to the gray haired boy.

"Mickey Mouse seems adequate enough to entertain me"

"Then the blonde is mine. I always dream having a blond wrap around my d##k"

"Save your fantasy to yourself IDIOT!" yelled Naruto irritated at every word coming from Sai.

It has always been like that. Sai and Naruto never get along but every time in need, Sai always come yo Naruto rescue even it cost him his life. Sai loves Naruto enough not to let that hot tempered, stubborn boy die. Sasuke have learned to just let both of them argue and never get involves. It will get worse if either he or Neji get involves. Once, he almost kills Naruto barehanded because the argument gets ugly. He better not kill one of them. As if they don't have enough troubles already. They are the last of vampires in Konoha city. The rest have died in the war between human and vampires decades ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's your fault that we have to leave the theme park! Who ask you to unbuckle your seatbelt on the roller coaster? Are you insane Tenten?" yelled Sakura angrily.

Ino and Tenten has made a bet who is brave enough to unbuckle their seatbelt on the roller coaster will have Kakashi, the popular teacher in their school. Ino and Tenten have fallen head over heels for that young school teacher. The fact is the whole school has crush on Kakashi sensei. Hinata thinks they should know better. Hinata is a shy girl but a wise one. She often made good decisions for the rest of them. Sakura pursed her mouth. She is still mad at Tenten for having them thrown from the theme park.

"Ano.. We can go to Tenten's place since she live alone and watch Eclipse. That movie has just been shown in cinema but my father knows somebody who knows somebody who is a producer in UK. So I happen to have it earlier than the release date." Said Hinata

"Lucky us Hinata father got connection. I really want to watch that movie. I have read all of the Sagas. We should be grateful that this young lady is our friend. Oh.. Sakura please don't be mad. We'll make the pop corn as you like. So much butter in that it looks like volcano erupted in it. Pweety pweese!" Tenten feels really guilty for her childish act before.

"You could have been killed you know, if you fall" Sakura seems calmer than before.

"I know you love me" said Tenten happily since she realize that Sakura actually made because of her sake

"Let's go then" said Ino who also participate in that childish bet. Ino just wouldn't believes that Tenten would actually do it

"Yeah, hurry girls. We have to drop by at my house and grab the DVD first" Hinata rush them to her car. Hinata's chauffer has already waiting outside the gate.

"We're going to have sleepover at my house" Tenten cheered happily

"Now that we know their where about, we going to have to prepare for tonight" instruct Sasuke

"Prepare for what?" ask Naruto dumbly

"The thing that Neji refers to sexual intercourse of course. I have read a lot of book regarding how to do the intercourse, but it doesn't make any sense. I have to read more I think"

"Yeah, we need to mate before the full moon of this month or we're going to have to wait another 100 years before we have our offspring" explain Neji in details.

Sasuke has been trusting Neji advice since they start living as a vampire. They may look young because of their growth is exponentially slow. They look like they are 17 but they are actually five times older than that. Neji is smart. Neji said that he is smart because it runs in the blood. He said that to Naruto once as a joke. They feed on human blood once but now they go vegetarian. The war has caused so much pain to them. They can't be reckless and fed on human blood because people will notice. They just live feeding on horse blood because it taste almost like human blood and the nutrition is the same except for that the blood is not the same. Human blood gives them unspeakable power. They'll be faster, stronger and also crueler. Because human blood has soul. Sasuke has decided to feed on human blood for the rest of their mortal cold life so that there will be no more war between human and vampires. He just wants a calm life for once. He craved for a normal life since the war.

"We'll do it tonight" said Sasuke as he grimly explains their plan and the backup plan for later that night. "It doesn't hurt to be prepared" Sasuke end their discussion.

The girls arrive at Tenten's after they drop by at Hinata's mansion for the DVD and pajamas. Sakura and Ino have decided to wear Tenten's pajama. Hinata grabs the masker that she didn't really use for the sleepover. Sakura prepare pop corn while Hinata applied the masker on Ino and Tenten. Then later on, after the overdosed buttered pop corn is done, Tenten applied the masker on Sakura and Ino on Hinata. They conserve through the facial treatment session about their latest crushed. Hinata remain silence, only small chuckle comes from her. They put the movie on and watch it in silence until Ino starts giggling and said,

"They are not real, there's no vampire in this world. And if they exist, they are not going to be as sweet as Edward. It is ridiculous!" Tenten laugh at Ino's remark and said "But still Edward is so handsome. If I happen to meet one, I hope he is as handsome as Edward" Tenten and his childish remark.

"I think they are real. The vampires I mean" said Hinata quietly

"Why do you think so Hinata? It's not like you to have this kind of silly thought" Sakura asked interestedly

"It's not a silly thought"Hinata tried to voice her opinion

It's just that I do really think they are real. There is this journal that I found in the family library. The journal goes way back in 1920's. The journal is my great great granfather's who involves in the war between human and vampires. His journal said that the existence of vampire is as relevant as the existence of human. We can't deny their right to live if we can walk on the same ground and breath the same air hypothetically speaking." Hinata finished her speech.

"Then what happen? "Asked Ino curiously

"I don't know. The journal stops there. When he went to the war. I try looking for the remain but there is no trace of any related journal"

"I see. Tragic isn't it?" said Sakura still didn't really believe the existence of bloodsucking creatures

The conversation end and they continued watching the movie till the end. The movie finished at 12 o'clock and they decided to wash the masker and put the moisturizer on before going to sleep.

"I enjoy tonight sleepover. It seems ages since we last have one" Tenten seems rather distant than her usual self

"Ready everyone?" asked Sasuke as he came out from the black night into the shadow of moonlight

"Yep!" yelled Naruto as he ran out of the bushes

"Wait up baka! You are going to wake the whole neighborhood" yelled Sai as he follows calmly behind Naruto

"Stupid" muttered Neji

"Let's do this" said Naruto as they nodded and run on their top speed towards Tenten's house.


End file.
